


Professionalism

by Daphnean



Series: Attachments [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Baekhyun will never look at being sent to Kyungsoo's office the same way again.





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty sequel to [Attachments.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10578204)

If Kyungsoo hadn’t been occupying his mouth with his tongue, Baekhyun might have been impressed with how he navigated them across the darkened workroom floor and into his office. One hand was on Baekhyun’s hip while the other slid along the wall, turning the lights on. Baekhyun took a moment to pull back, catch his breath, and work Kyungsoo’s tie off; arousal surging as he took in those dark eyes and the plush of his kiss-swollen lips.

“And it really isn’t going to bother you that we fuck on your desk? Make you feel,” Baekhyun interrupted himself to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek before continuing, “uncomfortable whenever you come to work?”

Kyungsoo gave him an exasperated look, punctuating the gesture with fond kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw, thumbs now tracing along his hipbones. “Baekhyun, I suggested that we fuck at the office. Pretty sure if I had my concerns I would have just taken us home. Besides, why would I deny you your little kink and mine when I have all the tools necessary to sate you?”

Tilting his head, Baekhyun let more of his weight rest back on the door, groaning a little louder at the admission. “Fuck, can I…can I call you Mr. Do or…sir?”

“A model employee is obedient and respects authority.” Kyungsoo’s voice was rough and low before he moved to suck his earlobe into his mouth. “I expect you’ll be on your best behavior. Safe words?”

Baekhyun’s knees felt close to buckling, a jenga tower that Kyungsoo was dismantling piece by piece. “Yellow to slow down, fuck fuck fuck…and red to stop.”

One of Kyungsoo’s hands came up to his tie now, twirling it in his grip until Baekhyun was forced downwards slightly with the tug, giving the shorter man better access to the sensitive skin of his neck, plush lips burning along his pulse points.

Suddenly his boyfriend pulled away, moving in slow calculated steps to his desk. Even now, he walked with a slight swagger, a confident stride that Baekhyun followed with his eyes, leaving him dry mouthed and aching with thirst.

“Mr. Byun,” the title was carefully accentuated as Kyungsoo sat down, crossing his legs and neatly rolling up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. “Strip.”

He needed no further instruction, even if he thought that his boss had the easier job of the two. It was easy enough to drip authority, but it wasn’t like he’d worked a pole before besides in a couple of mental jerk off fantasies. Most of the time he undressed it was in his own home, meant to be efficient and not arousing. There was no music, either, just the beat his pulse and all of the expectations of the night as distance between them.

Always one to take a challenge, Baekhyun swallowed down the arousal, letting it coil in his belly like a sated snake and fell into his own natural sexual confidence. He rolled his head slowly, accentuating the pull of the skin over his collarbone and Adam’s apple, both hands sliding down his chest. With a sigh, he brought them back up, working the buttons of his dress shirt slowly. He let his chin dip, but looked up at Kyungsoo, hoping to catch the other man faltering, a skip in his breath or a widening of his eyes. The intensity meeting him back was enough to make his knees want to buckle. How the hell had he ever resisted the other man even for a moment?

With a roll of his shoulders now, he let the shirt fall to the floor. While he wasn’t a trim as gym junkies Jongdae or Chanyeol, his stomach was taunt enough, and he let his fingers wander on their way down to his pants. Even the ghosting of his fingers over his arousal was enough to make him tremble, toes curling in his dress shoes.

“Fuck,” he whispered, still aware of his audience, of exactly all his expectations. He was a little more calculated now, mostly as not to fall over. Baekhyun was quick enough at kicking his shoes off, letting the dark pants and navy boxer briefs pool to the floor.

With a grin, he sat nearly naked at the edge of Kyungsoo’s desk in just his tie, right in front of the man, crossing a leg to peel off one sock, then another. “Was that satisfactory, sir?”

Kyungsoo’s arms were solid on either side of him, his sitting height perfect for nosing along just a few breaths above his cock. Baekhyun was glad he was leaning on the edge of the desk, that he had something to hold him up.

“I think,” he leaned a little lower, warm heat teasing his length as he spoke, “it could use improvement. But I can reward your efforts.”

Every time Kyungsoo’s mouth wrapped around him, Baekhyun forgot how to breathe, forgot that he’d felt this same heat before. Each time felt so good he couldn’t possibly commit it to memory. Immediately his fingers slid into Kyungsoo’s thick hair, his mouth falling open as his head tilted back. He was embarrassingly loud as he moaned, forcing his hips to stay still.

His boyfriend’s hand had wrapped around the base of his cock, and he kissed his own fingers with each forward bob of his head. From this angle, he couldn’t take Baekhyun deep, but he could lavish with his tongue, trace over the slit of his cock and hollow his cheeks.

Baekhyun kept telling himself that soon Kyungsoo would pull away, that he wouldn’t let him come like this. Still, the other man continued, lewd little wet sucks and sounds leaving his mouth as he worked Baekhyun over, hunched over in the same chair he sat in every workday. Baekhyun was laughably close to coming, squirming, almost bucking as he tried to hold on. Kyungsoo brought his other hand to his hip, squeezing it in warning.

“Mr. Do,” Baekhyun gasped out, fingers tight in his boss’s hair. “Fuck, please.”

Kyungsoo pulled away, straightening up and looking far too professional for someone who just had a dick in his mouth. His voice was the only indication of how wrecked he was; the tone low and rough. “Turn around. Hands on the desk.”

Somehow, Baekhyun still had the strength to hold himself up; the willpower to actually turn himself when all he wanted to do was come. He jumped a little, when he felt Kyungsoo’s hands caress along the sides of his thighs, thumbs brushing near the back of each leg, finally pressing inwards as they reached the swell of his ass. The anticipation tingled at the backs of his knees, in the throb of his cock as he leaked onto Kyungsoo’s desk.

Kyungsoo shifted closer, and with a gasp Baekhyun wondered if the other man was going to eat him out, but at the last moment he moved to kiss a cheek, the sound of a drawer opening to his right. He let his head fall, watching as the other man pulled out a bottle of lube and set it aside.

“Going to ask why I have this in my desk, Byun?” Kyungsoo smacked his ass once, Baekhyun’s elbows threatening to buckle as he keened in response.

Once he was stable again, he wriggled his ass, trying to play around to keep himself from coming pathetically after one little spank. “Just trying to guess how many times we can do this before you’ll need another bottle.”

Finally, he got a laugh out of his boyfriend, eyes sparkling with something like fondness before growing intense again as he poured the lube onto his fingers. “Who says we’ll do this again?”

“I-” Baekhyun’s voice broke off into a low groan the moment that he felt a finger trace against his rim. “I’ll beg if I have to. Fuck, sir.”

The first finger slid in and it took everything he had not to just start rocking back against it. The stretch and fill just enough to bring his arousal close to the brink of orgasm again. It’d been almost two weeks since they’d fucked last. Kyungsoo had been out of town for a conference and even though they’d had a round of phone sex and he had the best fingers for opening himself up, they still couldn’t quite reach the same spots Kyungsoo’s could.

Kyungsoo poured more lube down slowly over his fingers, working a second into him. He heard the creak of the leather chair as Kyungsoo stood now, pressing kisses to the small of his back. The brush of his lips made him shake, especially as he felt the soft encouragement as Kyungsoo spoke to him, a little too soft for their play, but Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way. “That’s it, Baekhyunie. Open up for me.”

He rocked back now, nails helplessly trying to dig into the desk to let him have more leverage. Kyungsoo gave another slap to his ass, the sound full and the sting deliciously sharp. Baekhyun whined loudly, so caught up in the pleasure he didn’t know if he’d be able to vocalize anything anymore.

Finally a third finger, enough that he should be ready for Kyungsoo’s cock. It was enough to pull him back into focus; string himself together enough to wait just a little longer to come.

“Now?” Kyungsoo had leaned up to kiss his shoulderblade.

Baekhyun groaned, not even ashamed as he rolled his hips back against his fingers, tilting his head to try and catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. “Please.”

Their noses brushed briefly, right before Kyungsoo left him empty. Not willing to whine again, not just yet, Baekhyun bit his lip. When he heard the slide of Kyungsoo’s zipper, he realized that this whole time he’d been naked, leaking against his boyfriend’s cherry desk, the other man had been completely dressed, sans only a tie. The realization hit him so hard he had to close his eyes, as if that could actually burn the image from his mind.

The press in had Baekhyun pushing all the air from his lungs. His boyfriend was so thick, the stretch a sting that only seemed to make his arousal noose around him, choking him with the need to come. As soon as the other man was seated inside him, Baekhyun could feel the press of Kyungsoo’s pants along his thighs and let his head fall forward again towards the desk as he moaned.

Kyungsoo’s hands were on his hips, thumbs tracing soothing little circles, but his rough breathing revealed just how wrecked he was. He didn’t give warning as he started to thrust, rocking Baekhyun hard on the desk. His weak elbows somehow held and Baekhyun did his best to hang on, to be pliant and take everything his boyfriend could give him. He could hear the metallic clang of Kyungsoo’s belt; feel the cool metal flick against his thighs.

“That’s it.” Kyungsoo wasn’t the wordiest lover, so Baekhyun drank them in, did his best to encourage more through careful swivels of his hips, the tightening of his hole around the other man’s cock.

That got him a hiss, another firm slap to his ass before the thrusts got harder. Baekhyun’s elbows finally gave then and he collapsed with a smoky, pleasured wail. Kyungsoo was relentless, delivering thrust after thrust without even a pause for either of them to catch their breath. The pace was fever pitched; everything Baekhyun could want and more.

“Please, please, please.” Baekhyun was babbling now, face smushed against the desk and his knees moments from faltering.

Kyungsoo manhandled his hips back, forcing his cock even deeper into him still. “Come without…fuck, without me touching you.”

One more thrust and Baekhyun couldn’t hold on any longer, fingers helplessly curling against the wood of the desk as he came with a wail of his boyfriend’s name, Kyungsoo still rocking him with his thrusts. A moment later the other man followed, resting his forehead against his back, little rocks of his hips slowing as he finished. He whispered Baekhyun’s name over and over again, pressing kisses to whatever skin was near his lips.

Baekhyun had no good indication of time, only able to tell that both of their breathing had finally slowed by the time Kyungsoo pulled back. He wanted to whine at the loss of the body warmth, but he didn’t have the energy back yet to devote to the action.

“You absolutely wrecked my desk. And your tie, for that matter.” Kyungsoo tutted, and Baekhyun felt his hands caress over his ass and thighs, this time far gentler than before. After a moment, another drawer opened and he felt a cool wipe along his skin.

Baekhyun sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he reveled in the gentle aftercare. “Again, who suggested this whole thing?”

That earned him a pinch to his side, making him squirm a little, although he regretted it a moment afterwards. The desk was pretty slimy and gross, come now smearing across his stomach and tie uncomfortably.

“Come on. Sit on my lap.” Kyungsoo helped him, comfortably taking most of his weight. Baekhyun wanted to fuss that he was going to leak all over Kyungsoo’s pant leg, but he also still felt too floaty to argue much. One arm was loosely draped around him while the other continued cleaning him off. Baekhyun leaned his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder and sighed. The worst part of all this was not being able to just clean up and flop back into bed afterwards. There was still a drive back to one of their places after all of this.

By the time Baekhyun left his thoughts, the desk had been wiped clean as had his stomach; tie removed and tossed aside. Kyungsoo was pressing soft kisses to his temple, both arms around him. Baekhyun turned his head, catching their lips in a slow, languid kiss. He could taste the tang of his cock on the other man’s lips and shuddered.

Kyungsoo chuckled as he pulled back. “If you want a round two you’re doing the work yourself.”

“I barely want to go home at this point. Carry me?” Baekhyun gave a puppyish grin.

The soft look that met his was warm, made Baekhyun crave a whole different kind of lovemaking. Maybe when they got back tonight...

Kyungsoo nipped his lip. “I might make it to the elevator.”

“Close enough.” Baekhyun kissed his boyfriend again, thinking that there was no harm in savoring this a few minutes longer before finally heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been really struggling with my muse, especially when it comes to writing sex, but this piece fell together really nicely for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm working on several different pieces right now, including two new fantasy stories and some challenge community works. Hopefully I'll have more to share with you soon!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
